Finding my way - even if it does include a little bit of time travel
by ErikaJayne21
Summary: Kaitlynne Banks is in her early twenties and when she set out to find herself she got a little more than she bargained for - Namely a wandering 905 year old Time Lord, who promised to show her the world. Could it be that they are meant for each other?


**Authors note: I do not own any thing that has or will appear on Doctor Who – there are a few of my own creations thrown in but other than that, the rest are previously owned. **

**Please R&R :D **

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter One

Is this the end or the beginnging?

At this moment in time I find it hard to tell if I am coming or going, I have spent the last six months running from many different things – some that I could explain others that I can't.

Standing in the public bathroom, I still can not believe that I am here.

Staring at myself in the mirror, carefully making sure that there isn't a hair out of place. My light brown hair is twisted in intricate loops and twirls to a bun on the top of my head.

Taking a deep breath, I try and steady my shaking hands, it doesn't really work well. A toilet door to the right of me unlocks with a thud and the door opens.

"Hello sweetie." A smile forms on my face as I turn and face the voice.

"Professor." I step towards her and throw my arms around her neck. "It has been a while."

"Yes it has, you can call me River." Professor River Song states, her light brown blonde hair falls around her face in slightly enthusiastic curls.

"I don't think I could ever call you River." I smile nervously and glance at the ground.

Stepping apart Professsor Song takes my face in her hands and a frown forms on her face.

"I see he is still your Doctor." I nod. "But wait?" A sad smile forms on her lips. "You are thinking of leaving or rather staying."

She releases my face and I instantly turn away from her.

"Professor Song, you don't know what it is like." Sighing I pause. "I can not remember the last time I went home or saw my friends. I follow him everywhere, he asks and I am there. Without a single thought."

"That's what it is like with the Doctor." Professor Song places her hand on my shoulder.

"I love him." My voice I quiet. "Not in the way that I expect you love him but I do love him and care for him, like the brother I never had. I can't help but wonder what would happen to him if I left? I hate the idea of him wandering around alone."

"You care so much about him." I turn to face Professor Song, she looks deep into my dark brown eyes.

"I can see some times when he doesn't think I notice, he look so sad. Heart breakingly sad. And when ever I think that I should leave him, I remember that look and realise that I can't."

"But there is another that has taken your heart."

"True, yet how can I choose between the Doctor, my heart and my head? Ahead lies two futures, one running around the world and distant galaxy's, learning new things and meeting people that I would never imaginged. The other who knows, I mean I don't even know if he likes me, I haven't even spoken to him properly"

Running my hand through my fringe I continue and say;

"And now I am standing in a public bathroom debating on changing my whole life for a man! God now I sound so pathetic."

I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

Professor Song smiles at me and with a gentle shake of her head she takes my hands in hers and with a gentle voice says;

"You are a wonderful woman, any man would be lucky to call you their wife. I know that for a fact." Professor Song continues. "And I mean any man."

"Thank you Professor." Carefully I remove my hands her hers and while pacing I say "But he's just outside this door and there is a whole new world waiting for me."

"Then you know what you want to do." Professor Song places a gentle kiss on my cheek. Silently I nod as Professor Song turns on her heels and closes the stall door behind her.

There is a warm white light that spills out from the stall and then a quiet woosh and I know that she has gone.

Raising my gaze to stare at myself in the large bathroom mirror, with a hard and stern voice say;

"My name is Kaitlynne Banks. I travel with the Doctor and something peculiar is happening to me."


End file.
